


Needy

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, hisoka being nasty, implied nsfw, yknow toxic traits style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You want Hisoka to need you as much as you need him.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> find me on gurensichinose to see more of what I write!

Hisoka slipped on his briefs after getting out of the bed, leaving you wrapped in the bedsheets staring up at him. His red hair lay flat against his forehead, golden eyes avoiding yours as he reaches for his pants. You hoped today would be the day that he’d stay with you and comply with what you ask. Hisoka never stays, he always leaves you in your bed to sleep alone. 

Your fingers wrap around his wrist before he can bend down to find his pants, sitting up to let the sheets fall around your waist. His eyes finally look at yours, thin eyebrows slightly raised at the movement. 

“Will you stay? This once?” Your voice is small, prepared to meet rejection. 

You never know why Hisoka doesn’t stay. You’re not clueless. He takes what he wants from you and leaves, and it’s always fulfilling his sexual desires. The power he has over you when you’re underneath him is euphoric. He has no reason to stay, you’re there to entertain him for the night and once he seeks what he sought for, he takes his leave. Although, something about you looking at him pleadingly, and your tone of voice pathetic and small, makes him feel like he has power over you. He can choose whether he rejects you and lets you down or makes you happy. If he makes you happy, you’re more likely to let him show up uninvited at your front door. If he lets you down, you’ll be hesitant to let him in like you were today. He can’t risk letting his source of euphoria escape from his clutches. 

“I’ll stay,” he mumbles, forgoing the search of his missing pants. 

Your lips part in shock, watching him lay down on the bed beside you. He’s always made up an excuse why he can’t stay with you, and each time it discourages you. You know you’re being used; you aren’t stupid, but you still have feelings for him. Hisoka sometimes makes those rare visits when the sun is shining to see you. 

He comes just to see you, and it entails annoying you or pestering you to do things for him like making him a meal and he’ll offer his company. Sometimes he’ll watch a movie with you and make snide comments when you’re shocked about something he saw coming. He never stays for longer than a movie, though. You wonder if he comes because he likes you or if it’s establishing a trust that he isn’t just using you. You always wonder if you’re just a puppet dancing on his strings.

You sit up, rummaging under the blankets for Hisoka’s shirt. His hand rests against your back while the tip of his nail brushes against the dip of your spine. A smile graces your lips as you pull the soft material over your head and watch it slide down your shoulder. You already had your underwear back on, but you felt too exposed without a shirt and what better than to fulfill your inner desires with Hisoka staying here beside you? You’ve always wanted to wear his clothes and lay your head on his chest while he played with your hair; scratching at your scalp now and then. 

“I didn’t know you were so clingy,” Hisoka mumbles, making your eyebrows furrow. 

“Is that a bad thing?” You question him, watching his lips quirk into a smile. 

He shakes his head, looking down at you with his index finger, holding your chin to keep your gaze upon him. 

“No, you’re clingy with me. You need me to want you, don’t you?” Hisoka’s question comes out more like a statement. 

Your cheeks flush with heat, and nervously you avoid his gaze as your fingers draw small circles against his skin. 

“I wouldn’t say I need it, but it would be nice if it’s reciprocated,” you mumble nervously. 

Hisoka knew the truth. He is something you’ll never be able to fully obtain. He keeps it that way on purpose. Not even Hisoka knows if he truly adores you or not. The times where he finds yourself at your doorstep craving your company is confusing to him. He tells himself it’s establishing trust in him so you continue inviting him around, but why does he want to be around you? You’re a toy, a favorite toy, his most amusing toy, and that’s how he sees you. Nothing but a toy. He avoids looking deeper into it. He keeps everything a mystery and focuses on his game until you break beneath him and become a shell of someone you once knew. He knows you need him to want you, too. 

Hisoka adds no further comfort to express if it is or not, leaving your mind to run with ideas such as he felt pressured to stay. He never feels pressured to do anything, you know he’s flighty and only does whatever appeals most to him; you clear that out. 

Hisoka lifts your chin once more to bring you closer, pressing a kiss to your lips. It’s tender, it’s sensual, his lips move slowly against yours as he deepens it further with both of his hands cupping your cheeks; fingers strewed in your hair. Once he pulled back, he laid your head down on your chest and brushed his thumb against your red cheek. 

“Stop thinking,” Hisoka mumbled, making you whine into his chest. 

Hisoka wanted you off his trail, he wanted you oblivious. He didn’t want you to realize this was all a game and showering you with affection or making you feel special always seemed to clear your mind and make you trust him blindly. Hisoka knows you need him to want you, and when he shows he does you lose all doubts in your mind. 

You fell asleep against his chest somewhere in the night, enjoying the feeling of his hand against your back and the other playing with your hair. You felt at peace, he never held you like that. His leg tangled in yours and the warmth of his chest compensated for you enough to not need a blanket. He smelled like sweat. But that’s obvious, considering the previous activities. His hair felt soft between your fingers when you got the chance to touch it before you fell asleep. His lips felt warm and inviting against yours. It felt like one of your dreams sprung to reality. 

The sun blanketed your body when you woke, making Hisoka’s shirt on your torso cling to the sweat against your skin. Eyes blearily blinking open, you roll over to the left side of the bed, expecting a slumbering Hisoka next to you, only to see it’s empty. The barren right side of the bed made you wake up faster, scrambling to your feet as you searched the apartment to see if he’s in the bathroom or kitchen, but to no avail. He’s gone. He’s gone. You felt stupid thinking he was going to stay. 

With a defeated sigh, you rub your eyes to wake up a little more and lie back down on the bed to stretch yourself out. Your heart hurt, and your eyes felt were stinging as water welled in them. He always leaves, he’ll never stay. You know better to expect that now. 

You reach for your phone and click to turn it on, seeing a text across the screen from three hours ago from Hisoka. 

_ ‘I had a meeting, but I’ll be back to collect my shirt soon.’  _

Through the tears falling down your cheeks, and pain filling your stomach, happiness pumped through your heart. You smiled, looking down at the shirt. It’s a promise he’ll come back for you soon. 


End file.
